naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki 'is the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad under Captain Jushiro Ukitake. She is also the younger sister of Hisana Kuchiki, the adoptive younger sister/sister-in-law of Byakuya Kuchiki, and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Zanpakuto Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair is black, with the hair in a bob-cut hairstyle that hangs around her face with straight lines. According to Byakuya, her appearance strongly ressembles that of her sister Hisana. As a Shinigami lieutenant of the Gotei 13, she wears a short-sleeved variation of the standard shihakusho (along with the standard white ''obi, a pair of white tabi, and a pair of wajari ''sandals) while wearing the Squad Badge around her uniform's left sleeve. She wears a pair of fingerless white ''tekko, similar to Byakuya's, which extends above her elbows. Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful, "clean" and lady-like, yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her calm, cool, and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. According to Ukitake, Rukia never opens up her heart and has difficulty making friends. However, upon making friends with Orihime Inoue, she has always comes to her first before anyone else and has even helped her from being depressed after getting cast-out by Kisuke (due to Orihime not sutied for the Winter War). Rukia is clueless about the ways of the modern Human World. She is an accomplished actress, being able to act her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers or convincing the Kurosaki family to let her stay at their house. Rukia always has trouble finding clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the Human World, leading to her stealing clothes from Ichigo's sister, Yuzu. She likes to climb to high places. Rukia also likes everything that is rabbit-themed or resembles a rabbit People often have difficulty understanding her drawings, which are typically rabbit-like. Rukia's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs and rice dumplings. History The Prolouge Powers and Abilities Kido Prowess *Kido Expert - Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of the Kido, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing, purifying, and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kido skill at the Shinigami Academy were the highest of her class, the sheer power of them were just average when she joined the Thirteenth Squad. Through continuous training she has greatly developed this skill, such as using a level 73 Hado spell without the incantation and with consuderable effect. She switched from Zanjutsu to Kido without delay upon losing her Zanpakuto. She has shown she is able to use several high-level Kido in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She can even use low-level spells to great effect and has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple low, mid, and even high-level spells simultaneously. However, she needs to chant the incantations to perform multiple spells at the same time. Incantation: Rikujokoro and Soren Sokatsui]] Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist - Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. Though she is very proficient with swordplay and has shown to handle powerful opponents, such as the Novero Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, who possesses the same swordsmanship skills as Kaien Shiba, and even Gin Ichimaru, who is a talented genius and infamous swordsman prodigy. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Renji says that Rukia is also helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies. Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Combatant - She was also seen in a Gigai fighting enemies with her physical strength (kicking, punching, etc.). She is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, with augmented strength. Spiritual Power *High Spiritual Power - Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu color is white. Intelligence *Keen Intellect - Repeatedly in missions, Rukia has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the living world after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very resourceful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is also very knowledgeable, as shown from her high marks in the academy and her knowledge of Soul Society's history. Other Skills *Enhanced Strength - Despite her size, Rukia is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakuto, she was still a considerable opponent. *Enhanced Endurance - Despite her size, Rukia is quite resillient. Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow) - In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt and sheathe. Sode no Shirayuki is an Ice-type Zanpakuto. *Shikai - Rukia holds her Zanpakuto out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as the most beautiful Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions and can potentially cause a cold fog to descend upon the area. Shikai Special Ability - Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, much like Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru (which is the most powerful ice and snow-type Zanpakuto), but uses it in a different manner. Like Kaname Tosen's '''Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair. Sode no Shirayuki does not actually spread coldness from its blade; its actual ability is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing. As a result, anything its wielder touches freezes, the sword itself merely increasing their reach. Due to this power, Rukia is capable of momentarily "killing" her body by controlling her own Reishi, putting herself in a form of cryostasis. She completely stops all the molecules in her body, preventing any material or substance attempting to affect her from doing so because it cannot enter her body. However, if someone uses an optical attack on her, it will affect her because her nerves are still working. Rukia can lower her body temperature to a point at which the ground below her feet freezes instantly, causing ice quakes, and can even reduce her temperature to absolute zero, though she can only safely maintain this temperature for no more than four seconds. However, when raising the temperature from absolute zero, Rukia has to do so slowly or risk harming her own body. *Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakuto upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. Rukia appears to be able to control the size of the circle at will. *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Second Dance, White Ripple) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance, and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. They build up and then fires toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice. *San no mai, Shirafune (Third Dance, White Sword) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to reforge her Zanpakuto with ice particles if it is broken, piercing through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. *Daiyon no mai, Juhaku (Fourth Dance, White Tree) - Rukia stabs the ground which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice then freezes the target from the base up in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. *Daigo no mai, Shirawana (Fifth Dance, White Trap) - Rukia calls out the attack name, and stabs the ground with her sword, and her spiritual energy tunnels into the ground and shoots out like a geyser, surrounded the opponent. It begins to form pillars with very thin gaps, and hardens, forming a large and very durable cage. While this technique lacks of offensive potential, it is effective for search-and-capture missions, where Rukia can detain stronger opponents within her cage and wait for reinforcements to arrive. *Sora no mai, Koshiro (Sixth Dance, White Crystal) - Rukia calls out the name of her attack, and swings her blade in a wide arc, letting loose a flurry of snow-white crystals that can pierce through nearly anything, though they can be deflected rather easily. This is Rukia's preferred "aerial attack". *Kenage no mai, Hishiro (Seventh Dance, White Light) - Rukia's final Shikai technique, from the tip of her blade spills a large amount of luminous, flowing ice that lets off a brilliant glow as it touches the ground. The ice begins to merge into one small, glowing orb, and on Rukia's command, it explodes, sending a shower of luminous ice crystals that pierce the foe. *Ice-Rope Connection - If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance. List of Moves and Techniques Signature Techniques *Hado 33: Sokatsui *Some no mai, Tsukishiro Other Techniques * Ultimate Techniques *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren *Kenage no mai, Hishiro Relationships Family *Hisana Kuchiki (OIder Sister, Deceased) *Ginrei Kuchiki (Adoptive Grandfather, status unknown) *Sojun Kuchiki (Adoptive Paternal Uncle, Deceased) *Unknown Kuchiki Aunt (Deceased) *Koga Kuchiki (Adoptive Maternal Uncle, Deceased) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Older Brother-in-Law/Adoptive Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Sode no Shirayuki (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend and Teammate, close as siblings) *Renji Abarai (Childhood Best friend and Teammate) *Uryu Ishida (Close friend and Teammate) *Orihime Inoue (Best friend, close as sisters) *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Jushiro Ukitake (Captain) *Kaien Shiba (Close friend and mentor, Deceased) *Kiyone Kotetsu *Shunsui Kyoraku *Rangiku Matsumoto *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Momo Hinamori *Shinji Hirako *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto *Hinata Hyuga *Asami Sato *Amy Rose Enemies/Rivals *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Seigen Suzunami *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Grimmjow Jagerjaques ***Di Roy Rinker **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Rudbornn Chelute *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Yoshi **Mabashi *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo **Taikon **Garogai *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Riruka Dokugamine (also rival) *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima *Muramasa *Koga Kuchiki *Sojiro Kusaka **Yin **Yang Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Thirteenth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Team Karakura Category:Team Ichigo Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Kido Experts Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Shinigami Taskforce Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:The Prolouge Arc Characters Category:Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc Characters Category:Universal World War Arc Characters Category:Movie 6: The Hell Verse Chapter Characters